One In a Million
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Percy Jackson, world famous rock star, is perfect in every way. But what happens when he gets a call that changes his life forever? And what happens when he needs to be comforted? Percabeth AU. Disclaimer-I only own the plot line. Nothing else. Written by SOS.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note!**

**Hey guys, I haven't been on for a while, but thanks for reading anyway. I just found the greatest author- she is called "_giraffesplaycello" _**

**You should really check her and her stories out!**

**Enjoy!**

**-SOS**

"Are you ready to rock, San Fransisco?" Percy yelled to the large crowd covering the huge stadium. "Let's do this thing!"

He grabbed his guitar and signaled to his band members that he was ready. The rest of his band, Percy Jackson and Crew, gave him a thumbs-up and started to play. The first song he opened with was called "Dreams Don't Come True."

"I wished on a star, one from afar," he started, the crowd cheering wildly. He knew all he had to do was be there and they would go crazy, but it still made him feel happy every time they screamed his name.

As he sang through the song, his mind wandered. Well, that's what happens when you have ADHD. Percy tried to stay on track, but he continued singing and thinking about totally random stuff, such as his mom.

His mom, Sally Jackson, was the reason he was standing onstage. She had pushed him to get singing lessons, even though she had to work extra hours to afford them. She made him do guitar all through middle school because apparently "the producers look for multitalented people." She even got him his first record deal, interrogating customer after customer at her job.

When she finally got him a good deal, she didn't stop there. She became his manager on her time off, until he had to get a real manager because he was getting too famous. But Sally still stick by his side, and even at the moment she was waiting backstage because it made her nervous to see her son perform. Percy didn't know what he would do without her.

Percy finished singing, then grinned at the crowd. "First, I want to apologize for how expensive the tickets are. I know you guys must like us very much, if you paid that much money."

The crowd responded with a loud "Of course we do!" and "We love you, Percy!"

"The next song goes out to my mom. It's called 'Erased.' In memory of the days when we didn't even gave enough money to buy dinner." He shrugged, memories overtaking him.

"Here we go!" Percy shouted, pumping up the crowd. "I thought it would be forever, but out of bad comes good. I thought we'd be forever, not you in the neighborhood."

He sang, the song bringing him back to when the kids made fun of him, and laughed at his old, holey clothes. When the song was over, it was time for an intermission.

Percy raced backstage, ready to change his clothes. It was getting dark, and he needed to be noticeable. Some new glasses that looked like sunglasses but really weren't would do the trick.

He brought the new outfit into the changing room, and began to put it on. But his phone rang, and he recognized the ring tone as one for emergencies.

And that was when Percy Jackson got the call that changed his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
The headlines were all about it: Percy Jackson mourns the death of his mom, Sally Jackson dead, Percy in tears! But they didn't focus on the one thing that really drove everyone crazy-that Percy had not been able to perform at all since his mother's death.

He had ran off stage after trying to put on a brave face. But he had been crying, a thing which he was never known to do. He had run backstage, and out the door to the street behind the stadium, where he slumped down against the wall and put his face into his hands.

Then he heard something. Curious, he looked up. It was dark outside, so he couldn't see much. But he could see a silhouette of a girl starting to make her way toward him. He put his head back into his hands and waited until she came closer.

He felt a hand on his back-the girl. She sat next to him and smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Never mind. I can see that you're not."

"What're you doing here?" Percy inquired, not rudely, but not in a very nice way.

"I can't afford to see you in concert, but I live a few miles away. And my whole family are fans of you, so they figured if I got to at least hear you, it would be a dream come true." The girl still looked happy, but less enthusiastic than before.

"You shouldn't have come. It's all fake." Percy knew he was being a little harsh. After all, he had just met the girl. But he didn't care.

"It's not fake! Maybe you think it is, but you know what's not? All those people out there that you affected. Millions of people's lives changed because of you." She hugged him lightly and continued. "I hope your life changes because of me."

Percy grinned at her. "Thanks...I didn't catch your name? Do you happen to have one?"

"It's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, at your service, sir," she joked, laughing lightly. Percy thought she had a beautiful laugh.

"Could you do one more thing for me, Annabeth? Could I have your phone number? I'd like to keep in touch with my idol." Percy really meant what he was saying.

"Okay!" Annabeth looked excited as they exchanged numbers.

When she left, Percy made a decision. A decision that would change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. To make it up to you...hmm, what should I do?**

**Review with ideas!**

**Thanks,**

**SOS**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm quitting the band," Percy announced, walking into the studio the next day.

"What?" his bandmate Jason cried. "But you can't! You're the lead singer, the face of the band, the reason we became so famous!"

"Well, you heard about...Well, about my mom." Percy's voice lowered awkwardly as he began to move into the subject.

"Yeah, man. We're sorry and all, but why does that affect you playing in the band?" The shy drummer, Frank, spoke up.

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand. I just quit." With that, Percy stormed out of the studio and slammed the door.

And then he ran. He ran all the way to where Annabeth was walking out of the gates of the parking lot. She looked surprised to see him, but she smiled anyway.

"Percy, are you okay? You look like you've raced a mile," Annabeth remarked.

"I'm not okay. I just quit the band and I don't know what to do. I need my mom." Percy may have been a bit freaked out from his ordeal, and he was acting a little crazy.

"Oh, Percy..." Annabeth said gently. "Let's just get you to somewhere safe, okay?"

"But...I can't." Percy looked like he was about to cry.

"Why not?" Annabeth wondered.

"Because...I don't have a mom anymore." A tear fell out of his eye.

"Just because she's dead doesn't mean she's gone," Annabeth reasoned. "You never know; she might be watching over you right now."

"Help me, Annabeth," Percy pleaded. "I think I'm going crazy."

"Percy..." Annabeth didn't know what to say. "Tell you what, let's bring you to my house and get you cleaned up. Then we can make decisions from there."

"Can I drive?" Percy begged.

"That's not a good idea under the circumstances," Annabeth said gently. "If I drive, I'll give you a cookie."

Percy's face brightened slightly. "Okay!"

They got into the car with no complaints. Driving in silence for more than five minutes worried Annabeth. Weren't people supposed to talk about their trauma?

She decided not to question it, until she glanced over at him when she had a spare moment at a stoplight. He was asleep.

She didn't want him to drool in her car, so she shook him. When that didn't work, she tried every other tactic she could think of - yelling at him, turning the radio up loud... Even shaking a little water on him.

But he wouldn't wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Can I get 10 reviews for the next chapter?**

**You guys are awesome and if anyone has read the book _I'll Give You The Sun_ by Jandy Nelson, please PM me because I really need to talk about it with someone.**

**Thanks!**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 4**  
Annabeth had heard of people fainting from traumatic stress, but Percy seemed too strong for that. In her mind, he was the type of guy who saved girls when they fainted.

The stoplight turned green. She continued driving worriedly, sneaking glances at Percy every chance she got. She didn't know what to do with him. She hadn't known what to do with him even before he had gone out. Now it was even harder to choose what to do.

Then Annabeth had a brilliant idea-she would call her best friend Thalia and consult her! Thalia had always said that Annabeth could call her if she had a dead body to hide. Why was an unconscious famous person's body any different?

"Sup...Wait is that you, Annabeth?" Thalia answered the phone on the first ring.

"Yeah. I have a problem." Annabeth didn't exactly know how to describe her dilemma.

"Whose dead body do you need me to hide?" was her immediate response.

Annabeth laughed. "No one's...yet."

"You need me to kill someone?" Thalia was a very violent person.

"Um...no. But I have the lead singer of Percy Jackson and Crew, otherwise known as Percy Jackson, in the passenger seat of my car. And he's passed out. And his mom died. And he quit the band. And I don't-"

Thalia interrupted her. "You have PERCY JACKSON in your car? Come to my house right now!"

"But I don't know what to do with him. Can you just help me?" Annabeth turned onto the exit that led to her house.

"Okay. Come to my house. I have a spare bedroom where we can take care of him." Thalia cackled evilly.

Annabeth laughed nervously. "I'll be right over."

As she turned the corner onto Thalia's street, she whispered to Percy.

"It's alright. You're going to be fine."

Then she stopped the car, and got out. She rang Thalia's doorbell, and luckily, Thalia opened it. "Welcome to my humble adobe!" she greeted Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled. "I have him in the front. Let's carry him in."

They walked to the car, and lifted Percy up. It was a struggle, but they managed to get him into the spare bedroom eventually.

"I'll go get some water to wake him up. You stay here," Thalia instructed Annabeth.

Annabeth kneeled next to the sleeping figure. "Percy, you'll be okay, right?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "You have to promise me you'll be okay."

She looked at him, and, as if struck by some impulse, leaned down to kiss him.

But at that moment, Thalia walked in.

"What on Earth are you doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note-**

**Hey! I finally updated. I know it's short, but it moves the plot.**

**Enjoy! and please review!**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth straightened up abruptly. "I don't know what just happened." She laughed nervously. "I'm really tired-I'm going to go sleep on the couch." She stood up and left the room, calling "Wake me up when he wakes up!"

She sighed in relief, happy to be out of such a crazy situation. Then she turned around.

Thalia was watching Annabeth with a smirk on her face.

"You like him, don't you." Thalia accused.

"Um, maybe. But it's none of your business." Annabeth laughed nervously.

"No, no! I'm happy for you! My little Annie has a crush!" Thalia hugged Annabeth so hard she felt like her organs were being squeezed out.

"Don't...call...me...Annie," she choked, wiggling out of Thalia's tight grip.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement in the shadows. When Annabeth walked closer to investigate, she saw Percy, awake and alive.

"Where am I? What happened?" he asked, his voice think with confusion.

"You're at my house," Thalia explained. "Annabeth brought you here after you quit your band."

"I quit my band? This is all a mistake!" Percy frowned. "Take me back to them."

"Well...you see...we can't exactly do that." Annabeth's voice was gentle and kind, but that didn't make Percy any happier.

"Why not?" he asked roughly.

"Look." Thalia showed him her phone screen. Every news channel had something to say.

"Percy Jackson and Crew are dead!"

"The famous boy band will never be together again"

"Why can't we reform?" Percy questioned.

"Everyone thinks you're dead. You would need to settle all those rumors. It's better if you try to live life incognito, with us." Annabeth wondered how Percy would react.

"Fine." Percy said. "School starts next week?"

The girls confirmed that school did indeed start next week.

"I'm in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi thanks for reviewing!**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 6**

Since Thalia's parents were on vacation (her family was very rich and could afford to take vacations randomly) the three decided that Percy would stay in her house until they could figure out this whole mess.

"Percy, you need to be less recognizable to the general public," Annabeth said.

Thalia agreed. "We should dye his hair a different color."

"Fine. Can we dye it blue?" Percy asked.

"NO!" both girls shouted at the same time.

"Why not?" Percy said, looking hurt. Blue was his favorite color.

"We'll dye it blonde," Annabeth decided.

"Ooh, to match yours?" Thalia teased.

"No, because it's the best option to look different. Brown's too close to black, and red would just look weird." Annabeth had lots of common sense.

"I'll go buy some blonde hair dye. You two stay here. Don't do anything crazy." Thalia winked at Annabeth before heading out.

"Why'd she wink at you?" Percy questioned Annabeth. "Are you crazy?"

"No...I don't know..." Annabeth lied. She knew it was because of the almost-kiss.

"Hey, do you like like me? Is that it?" Percy wouldn't stop.

Annabeth shrugged shyly. Tears came to her eyes. Percy was her first real crush, and she was scared of losing him.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, putting an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "Lots of my fans like me."

"It's not like that!" Annabeth frowned. "It's not just a 'fan crush.' I like you a lot. You're a real person, not just a boy up on a stage. I'm getting to know you, and it's making me like you a lot more."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're special to me also." Percy confessed.

"Really?" Annabeth looked up to him, eyes shining.

"You helped me when I was at my worst. And for that I am eternally grateful." Percy smiled.

They were both silent for a while. Annabeth leaned into Percy's embrace.

They fell asleep like that.

And both of them looked happy enough to stay there forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! 22 reviews for Chapter 8?**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth was ready to name Thalia the interrupter. She had already interrupted Annabeth and Percy's almost-kiss, and now their special moment was ruined. But Annabeth wasn't mad. Thalia was her best friend. But sometimes she needed to mind her own business.

When Thalia got back, Percy and Annabeth were asleep next to each other. Thalia gently woke them both up, laughing at their embarrassment.

"I got the hair dye," she said when they had finally got up. "Let's dye it."

They followed the instructions on the packet. When they were done, Percy stood back to pose for them.

"You look like my brother," Thalia said, smiling.

"Really? You have a brother?" Annabeth asked. "Where is he?"

"Okay, I shouldn't be telling you this, but he's Jason Grace from Percy's band. He's my little brother." Thalia looked guilty for not telling them earlier.

"Can you contact him and tell him that I am alive and going to school with you? I think he would feel better knowing I was safe," Percy said to Thalia.

"Okay," said Thalia, whipping out her phone and texting Jason.

"Also, can you take the blonde out of my hair? We didn't bleach it so it will be easy." Percy hated his new hair color.

"Fine," Annabeth and Thalia agreed.

They washed the color out of Percy's hair. While they were washing, Thalia's phone rang.

It was Jason. She picked it up.

"Hey, little brother," Thalia answered.

"Yeah, he's right here."

"Okay." Thalia handed her phone to Percy, mouthing "He wants to talk to you."

"Hi," Percy said into the phone.

"I'm fine."

"A girl named Annabeth and your sister, Thalia."

"Okay, see you soon."

Percy turned toward Annabeth and Thalia.

"The band's coming to your school to finish high school."


End file.
